Wonderland
by DaniElle Di Fellatio Lawliet
Summary: En ese castillo y sus alrededores era como estar en el País de las Maravillas, aquella castaña ¿será Alicia o la conejita blanca? One-shot


**¡Alohomora!,¡Lumos máxima!** "**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" **

Hola a todos, aquí vuelvo con este one-shot de Katie Bell y Oliver Wood, algo infantil posiblemente, pero una forma imaginativa para mí de cómo se conocieron. Disfrútenlo y nos leemos en los reviews con sus opiniones.

_"Hay efectivamente un secreto para una convivencia feliz con la persona amada: ¡No intentes modificarla!"_

Chardone

* * *

El sonido del aire rosar las copas de los árboles y el suave movimiento que provoca en mis cabellos es tan relajante que si pudiera me quedaría por siempre surcando cual ave el azul del cielo.

Después de mi habitual caminata en los terrenos del colegio, la decisión de tomar un paseo aéreo para contemplar desde arriba aquella naturaleza mística fue lo primero y lo último en lo que pensé, antes de estar sumergida en el panorama natural y único que ofrecía el castillo entre tantas combinaciones de verde y azul del cielo y la tierra.

El castillo era justamente un elemento más de aquella hermosa vista y en sus innumerables ventanas externas y puertas internas, se escondían aquellos secretos que sólo los más osados, curiosos, valientes y enérgicos estudiantes podrían averiguar.

Después de recorrer los alrededores de aquel mágico lugar, casi como estar en el País de las Maravillas como Alicia, bajé de la escoba y me dirigí a mi sala común corriendo para tomar una merecida ducha y comer algo en el Gran Comedor.

Luego de casi atropellar a uno que otro estudiante de primero justamente de mi curso, me encontré con Angelina y me ofreció esperarme en las escaleras de la entrada principal para dirigirnos juntas a tomar un necesario almuerzo y al notar su similitud en cuanto al hambre que tenía, me apresuré mucho más.

Después de subir de 3 en tres las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartía con Angelina y Alicia, saqué de mi baúl un pantalón algo rasgado de los muslos, ropa interior y una blusa de color turquesa con un hombro al descubierto, me puse mi bata y me dirigí a tomar el merecido baño que relajaría mis músculos y todo mi cuerpo en general.

0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-

Corriendo y saltando uno que otro escalón, se encontraba una chica de unos 11 años de edad que intentaba ser puntual con su nueva amiga para tomar el desayuno; había esquivado con maestría tantos alumnos, pero un fantasma que atravesaba en esos momentos el muro la distrae porque al intentar esquivarlo y dejar de un lado la no tan agradable sensación de pasar por aguas congeladas, choca con un chico de ojos marrón y algo delgado, la niña casi cae al piso si no fuera por los buenos reflejos del niño, que la sujeta de su pequeña cintura y le regala una linda sonrisa seguida de una pregunta con tono preocupado "¿Estás bien?", ella ante tan encantadora sonrisa sólo atina a sonrojarse y mira al piso con un escueto y casi inaudible "Si, gracias".

El chico retira lentamente sus brazos de la pequeña y extiende su manita para presentarse "Mi nombre es Wood, Oliver Wood creo que te he visto en mi curso" Dice algo pensativo, a lo que la niña responde aún con el tenue rubor en sus mejillas "Si, soy Bell, Katherine Bell".

El niño ensancha su sonrisa y la niña se pierde un momento en los ojos del pequeño, hasta que reacciona y con un rápido movimiento se da la vuelta y hecha a correr diciendo "Lo siento estoy atrasada, nos vemos luego… Ahh" se detiene y regresa sobre sus pasos para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla al niño en modo de despedida y agradecimiento "Gracias por atraparme" suelta una risita y emprende de nuevo su carrera hacia las escaleras de la puerta principal mientras un niño ruborizado toca suavemente su mejilla donde segundos antes los labios de la pequeña se posaron y en la mente de él surgió la idea de que en ese castillo y sus alrededores era como estar en el País de las Maravillas, ahora perseguiría a aquella linda niña-conejita que tiene mucha prisa para no perderla nunca más.

* * *

Bien, aquí está. Como se darán cuenta, este es uno de los one-shots que realicé mucho antes de entrar aquí por lo escuetamente explicado pero a pesar de todo, me encanta. ¿Merece Review? :3 y aquí me despido. Arigato *-*

**"Travesura realizada" Nox**


End file.
